


Courtship

by treya_barton



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: Hinataoc on Tumblr sent me a Promptis ask: Enamor Me, which had the theme of one character trying to woo the other.  So, I decided to write Noctis courting Prompto :)





	Courtship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HinataOC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataOC/gifts).



Noctis nervously sat at the restaurant, having arrived half an hour early because he could not be late for this meeting.  He was dressed nicer than he would on a normal day in a blue button up shirt, black dinner jacket, and black slacks, but not in anything tied to his official royal attire.  He had also neatly combed and parted his hair and trimmed his facial hair, refusing to shave it again after he was forced to by Ignis for his official coronation.  He was coming to this meeting as a man, not as King, and needed to ensure he was dressed appropriately to signify that.  Lucis was in an odd transition period where Noctis was still king and treated with respect, but they were switching to a parliamentary system of government with elected officials.  He was ruling in the interim so they could have a leader, and there was a lot of talk of keeping the royal family as figureheads since he was so popular after bringing light back to Eos. 

But none of that was on Noctis’s mind that afternoon.  He fiddled with his cup of coffee that he had ordered, even though he hadn’t take a single sip, and knew that by now it was probably cold.  He then spotted the man he was waiting for and straightened in his seat as the other man strode up to the host stand, exchanging words briefly with the hostess who pointed him over to Noctis’s table.  Cor Leonis turned his head and spotted Noctis, locking eyes with his king before making his way over.  He quietly took the seat across from Noctis, before bowing his head slightly and asking, “Why did you want to meet in such an…odd location, Your Majesty?”

Noctis made a strangled sound in the back of his throat before saying, “Cor, I asked you here as Noctis the man, not as your king.  Please, treat me as such today.”

Cor lifted his head up and sat straight while narrowing his eyes at Noctis, obviously trying to assess the situation.  “Alright, Noctis,” he said carefully.  He settled into a more patient posture and folded his hands on the table.  “What is it you would like to speak to me about?”

Noctis took a deep breath, clenching his hands on the armrest on the chair.  “I…you’re kind of the closest thing Prompto has to a father now.  You’ve always been kind to him, and I know he looked up to you a lot.  And when I returned I noticed that you both seemed closer and kind of like father and son.”

Cor blinked in surprised, before smiling slightly at his words.  “Prompto’s a good man,” he agreed.  “I guess you could say I treat him as if he were my son.  I never did have a family of my own since I always chose to serve the Crownsguard and your family first.  But if I were to have a son, I think I would like him to be a lot like Prompto.”

“He’d love to hear that,” Noctis said, obvious affection on his face now that they were talking about the other man.

“So, did you bring me here to talk about Prompto?” Cor gently nudged, giving Noctis an appraising look.  Noctis let out a breath, for he figured Cor had caught onto the meaning of their meeting.

“Not exactly.  I…want to court Prompto.  Officially.  The way I would have courted a potential partner if we didn’t have that treaty forcing things before everything fell apart,” Noctis admitted.  “I’m still technically king so I want to do things the right way.  Which means approaching his father first.  Which, we just established, would be you.” 

Noctis’s midnight blue eyes met Cor’s steely ones as he spoke, and Cor could tell his honest intentions.  Cor had been aware of their affection for each other as boys, even though they had carefully stayed apart due to Prompto’s anxiety and Noctis’s general obliviousness and duty to the crown.  However, he could tell during the times that he helped them out after the fall of Lucis that their feelings had grown considerably, so he hadn’t been surprised when after Noctis’s return and survival when he defeated Ardyn that they had finally started dating.

Cor was definitely pleased at the route Noctis was taking to make things official with his apparently adopted son, and he knew that Prompto would find the notion romantic once he found out.  It was definitely appropriate for the blond who had a pretty rough life and deserved to be happy.  “I can give you my blessing, as long as you promise to take care of Prompto first,” Cor decided.  “He deserves to finally be put first by someone after all of this time.  And you’re now at the position to do that.”

Noctis nodded solemnly.  “That’s my intention,” he replied seriously.

Cor nodded his head.  “Do you already have a ring picked out?”

“Yeah.  Iggy helped me pick one out already.  And Gladio helped me come up with some courtship ideas.  He shared some stuff that his dad used on his mom back in the day,” Noctis said.  “Unfortunately, dad never talked about mom very much…”

Cor nodded, his eyes sad at the mention of his two old friends.  “I look forward to seeing how it goes,” he replied, a slight smile in his eyes.  They then settled down to enjoy dinner together, sharing stories about Regis and Clarus along with some of the antics Noctis and the others had gotten up to during the lighter moments of their road trip.  That sparked Cor to share some of his own, and it amazed Noctis to learn how much his dad’s friends had in ways been like his own.  Once dinner wrapped up, Noctis felt more confident as he headed back to his apartment, for he had decided not to live in the Citadel with all of the memories the place contained.  He was going to start enacting his plan the very next day.

* * *

Prompto didn’t know what had gotten into Noctis.  His boyfriend, who was usually too lazy to do anything outwardly romantic and insisted that a night in playing videogames was what they preferred anyway, had started bringing home flowers.  Every day.  He had also started to show up where Prompto was helping with rebuilding efforts to take him out to lunch.  Now, Noctis would occasionally do this in the past, but usually took Prompto to one of their favorite diners instead of these nicer restaurants he had started taking him to recently.  On top of that, Noctis had actually attempted to write him poetry of all things, shoving the letter in his hands when he arrived home after a council meeting and disappearing into their room to hide his blushing face.

It was weird.  Not that Prompto didn’t love it – he carefully took a picture of each bouquet Noctis brought home to remember them by, keeping a flower from each to press before handing out the rest at work to make people’s days.  Noctis didn’t mind, since it stopped them from having to try to take care of them all in the apartment they shared and brought joy to the people of Lucis.  It also didn’t stop him from continuing to buy them either.  When Prompto had asked him what was going on, knowing that Noctis definitely had to be planning something, his boyfriend had just smiled teasingly and asked what he meant before pretending not to hear the question.  It was driving Prompto crazy. 

He also thought that Gladio and Ignis were on it too, since he sometimes ran into them and when he asked about it they would pretty much act similarly to Noct.  Heck, Prompto was even starting to suspect Cor knew, because he had been asking Prompto if Noctis had been doing anything nice for him lately and seemed more interested in their relationship than in the past.

Finally, everything came to light when Noctis told Prompto to pack a bag and that they would be taking a trip out of Insomnia to relax that weekend and go camping.  Prompto had asked if Ignis and Gladio were also coming along, figuring the Shield would have loved a chance to go camping since none of them had been since that last night before bringing light back to Eos, and he was shocked when Noctis said it was just the two of them.  They had never taken a trip together with just the two of them with rebuilding efforts taking up all of their free time, so Prompto figured it was just another way Noctis was trying to be romantic suddenly.

So, they packed their bags, piled into the Star of Lucis which had somehow survived the fall of Insomnia and had been tuned up by Cindy, and drove to the Haven outside of Hammerhead.  Although they didn’t need the magic ruins to ward off daemons anymore, they still kept beasts away and provided a flat surface to set up the tent along with a readily made fire.  After they set up camp, they headed over to Takka’s for dinner and said hello to Cid and Cindy who were pleasantly surprised to see them, before heading back to camp as it began to grow dark outside.  Noctis then got the fire going hotter with some tree branches they had gathered while setting up camp and they both sat in their camp chairs, talking about camping during their road trip and all of the fun times they had experienced.  Then, during a lull in the conversation, Noctis reached in his pocket before turning to Prompto.

“Hey,” he said, catching the other man’s attention.  Prompto turned to look at him, tilting his head slightly out of curiosity.  

“Yeah?” he asked.

Noctis cleared his throat before nervously getting out of his chair and kneeling in front of Prompto.  His indigo eyes widened in shock, and a slight blush crossed his freckled cheeks as Noctis then pulled out the ring Ignis had helped him pick out.  It was silver replica of the Ring of Lucii, which would signify Prompto’s position as his official royal fiancé.  Noctis had decided to use silver instead of black because he felt it fit Prompto better.  “The reason why I’ve been surprising you over the past month, is I wanted to officially court you,” Noctis explained.  “I already gained Cor’s blessing, and I now want to finally ask you if you’ll be my husband.”  Prompto gasped the moment Cor’s name was mentioned, covering his mouth with his hand as he realized what that meant.  Before he could say anything, Noctis continued.

“I promised Cor that I would put you first since until now you’ve never been able to experience that.  I hope my actions this past month have proven that I plan to stick to that promise.  So, what I’m saying is, Prompto Argentum.  Will you marry me?”

Prompto immediately nodded, before tackling Noctis with a hug and knocking him over, causing Noctis to laugh in relief as he wrapped his arms around him.  “I can’t believe you had everyone in on it,” Prompto complained grumpily as he rested his head on Noctis’s chest.  Noctis had both arms around him and carefully slid the ring onto Prompto’s finger.  “I knew Cor knew something.  He kept asking about you and he had never done that before.”  Prompto pouted, and Noctis chuckled.

“Sorry Prom.  I wanted it to be a surprise,” he said, voice fond as he spoke.  “I hope you don’t mind that I chose here to ask as well.  It just has…significant meaning to us so I thought it would be appropriate.

Prompto shook his head.  “No, this was perfect.  It was here I thought I’d lost you forever,” he said softly.  “So, it makes sense that we start the rest of our lives together here instead.”  He then leaned forward to press his lips against Noctis’s mouth, sharing a warm kiss before they gingerly got up, their 30 year old bodies not as spry as they used to be.

“Ready for bed?” Noctis asked, and Prompto nodded with a warm grin.  They then climbed into the tent and snuggled together, breath eventually evening out as they fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
